Masrur
Masrur (マスルール, Masurūru) is the adviser to Sinbad and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. Masrur is a Fanalis, and Morgiana's fighting instructor. Appearance Masrur is a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword that he is not so proficient at using. He usually wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has two metal bracelets on each wrist. Personality Masrur is a silent and unsociable person. He tends to not speak unless spoken to, making him seem very unfriendly. He, however, is very caring about his comrades and seems to greatly respect Sinbad. Being from the same clan, he holds a soft spot for Morgiana and cares for her like an older brother. When she was brutally beaten by the Al Sarmen, Masrur became enraged and activated his Household Vessel to defeat one of them. History He once was a Slave and Gladiator in the Laem Colosseum that tried to kill Sinbad, but failed and became his subordinate. Sinbad mentioned how he saw the look of a warrior in Masrur's eyes when they first met. During Masur's teen years, he traveled to the Dark Continent and saw the big sun on the vast land, the animals and plants which were several times bigger than anywhere else, and smelled its unforgettable scent. Plot Balbadd Arc Masrur and Jafar are at a hotel, waiting for Sinbad to return. Sinbad returns with Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad explains the situation to him and Jafar. Jafar offers to pay for Aladdin and Morgiana's room. As they walk to their respective rooms, Masrur and Morgiana. Sinbad says that they are both Fanalis. Jafar asks Sinbad if he got all his luggage stolen again, to which he answers yes. Jafar asks if everything got stolen, to which he also answers yes. Jafar asks Sinbad, when will he become aware that he was born to be "King". Then, he calls him King Sinbad. Sinbad tells Jafar not to expose that. Masrur is in the meeting with Sinbad and the Kings of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja. The meeting is about why Balbadd has broken off trade with Sindria. They hear about the Fog Troupe from the kings. During the meeting, Masrur and Jafar say nothing. Sinbad declares that he will, by himself, will destroy the Fog Troupe. Masrur is at lunch with Jafar, Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad formally introduces his Masrur and Jafar. Sinbad tells Morgiana that Masrur is also a "Fanalis". Aladdin introduces himself and summons Ugo. Sinbad is surprised that Aladdin is also a Magi. Aladdin asks if he knows another Magi which he answers yes. Since Aladdin is a Magi, Sinbad chooses to reveal himself as King Sinbad. The person who conquered of 7 Dungeons. The master of 7 Djinn and the High King of the Seas. Aladdin asks about what a Magi is, and Sinbad answers him. Sinbad asks Aladdin to lend them his power in capturing the Fog Troupe. Jafar protests this, saying Aladdin is just a kid. Sinbad says that age doesnt matter, but what matters is thr capability of facing the Fog Troupe. Aladdin asks Morgiana what to do. She says if they managed to sove this problem, they could borrow the country's resources to aid them in their search for Alibaba Saluja. Sinbad says that she is different from Masrur, as Masrur resolves everything with brute force. Sinabd offers to aid Morgiana to the Continent of Darkness. He then tells her to leave this matter to the men and to wait at the hotel. Morgiana stomps her foot on the ground, breaking it. She says she wants to fight to. Aladdin backs her up, with the story of their way to Balbadd. Sinbad says that the Fanalis sure are strong. He is next seen helping out Sinbad stop the Fog Troupe on their side. They however only met with starving citizens and after Masrur blew out the fog, Sinbad let them in a residents house. Later he is present when Sinbad is listening in on Alibaba's story and when the fog troupe attacks their room he defends against incoming arrows by lifting a very heavy marble table. On the roof he wipes out half of the fog troupe with one attack. After wards he is next seen when Judal attacks he tries to attack Judal but is block with his Bolg. He states that he couldn't use his household vessel. When black rukh was taking over Balbadd he is seen with Jafar keeping the peole from fightning. He is next seen attacking Banker knocking him down to let Jafar attack him to let Sinbad finnish him off. Sindria Arc Masrur is training Morgiana in combat in Sindria, 6 months after the events of Balbadd . When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. At the festival, he offers food for Morigiana, who was waiting for Aladdin and Alibaba. Masrur then walks away,and Sharrkan trails along with him, telling him he has lewd thoughts about Morigiana. At the same time, he said that Sharrkan was wrong. Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Abilities Masrur's Speed.gif|Enhanced Speed Masrur's Strength.gif|Enhanced Strength He is very talented in martial arts and have average skills in swordsmanship. Enhanced Physical Strength : As a Fanalis, Masrur was born with exceptional physical capabilities. Enhanced Speed : As a Fanalis, Masrur was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses :Masrur, as a Fanalis, has shown superior hearing and smelling, as shown where he and Morgiana heard the return of Sinbad and company while they were a great distance away from the island. Martial Artist :He has shown himself to be a master of martial arts performing swift accurate attacks. This when combined with his strength and speed makes him a force to be reckoned with. Masrur is also Morgiana's martial arts trainer. Swordsman :He is has average skills in swordsmanship due to him stop using his sword and relies instead on his natural physical abilities and martial arts. Djinn Masur uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Baal. Baal lends his power to his Household Vessel, Balalark Kauza. Household Vessel Balalark Kauza (Vajra Armor) :Masrur's Household Vessel. Masrur rarely uses his Household Vessel because after the activation, the toll on the muscles that had to sustain the burden is great. He only used it in the past when it was necessary or when driven by his own fury. This allows him to bypass the usual limit of a human's muscles, giving him near impossible-strength. Since he is also a Fanalis this enhances his already incredible strength. Stats Relationships Morgiana He has shown to be quite caring towards Morgiana somewhat like an older brother to a younger sister. Sinbad Trivia *Masrur's name is derived from the Arabic word مَسرُور (Masruur), which means happy or glad, a contradiction to his character which is serious. *It is stated that Masrur likes women with big breasts. His weakness is children. His special skills are breaking and ramming. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Slaves Category:Fanalis Category:Sindria Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members Category:Dark Continent